


The kids learn sex Ed the hard way

by Dangerousstories



Category: brother sister sex, dad daughter sex, oral sex - Fandom, young sex - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Underage - Freeform, Young, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories
Summary: The kids are home during the quarantine, dad shows them sex Ed first hand.
Relationships: Brother - Relationship, dad - Relationship, sister - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	The kids learn sex Ed the hard way

It’s month three of quarantine and Timmy and Myra are getting reckless wanting to do more stuff around and outside the house, dad is getting frustrated with lack of options and with their attitudes. Timmy just turned 9 last month and Myra turned 7 all during quarantine. 

“Dad, I’m bored I want to do something” myra said walking around in shirt booty shorts exposing your bottom butt cheeks. “Yeah dad it’s kinda boring here, can we go out?” Timmy said wearing only his boxers, his middle part was slightly opened and you can see part of his small cock. “No, sorry kids there is nowhere to go and even if we could, it’s not safe” dad says walking to his room”. Dad thought what could he do, looking online for suggestions or activities he comes across a post that says Taught my kids about Sex...my way. He clicks on the link and it explains how to teach the kids what sexual is. As he reads he starts to get an erection with only his robe covering it. Myra has already seen me naked, I wonder if she has seen her brother he thinks. “Myra come here please” he calls out. “Coming Daddy” Myra yells out as she walks to his room. He opens his robe a bit to expose his grown cock. “Yeah dad.. oh jeez really?” Myra looks at his half hard cock and rolls her eyes. “I’ll give you your usual l, $10. $15 if you swallow.” He says as his cock pulses. “Fine. Make it $20 this time last time it was a lot” Myra says putting her hair up in a pony tail. He sits back in his chair opens his robe up more and lets his full cock get hard pulling his balls up to get more comfy. Myra starts sucking the tip and licking it sending a shock to his body making him tense up. “That’s it baby, use that tongue “ he says moaning and rubbing her back. She continues to lick his tip and takes his half his cock in her mouth and starts sucking making sloppy sucking noises. Her young pussy gets wet and starts to make a spot in her shorts. 

Timmy gears it and walks over to his room, sees Myra sucking dad off again. The noises and seeing her he gets hard instantly and reaches for his cock as he pulls his boxers down exposing all of him. Myra looks up and sees him and waves him to go away. She stops sucking with a pop as she comes off his precum filled cock. “Go away! I don’t want you looking at me” her dad looks back and sees Timmy staring and masturbating. “It’s ok honey he can watch” he says rubbing her back. “Fine but now it’s $30!” She tells her dad. “Ok honey what ever you say” her dad looks her in the eyes and puts his cock back in her mouth as she tries to talk. “Shh, just keep sucking my dick honey” she does so making slurping sounds making Timmy hard to not cum, he wants to hold back a little bit more. “Wait..” he stops her and lifts her head up. I have an idea, something I read online.“ He get up cock dripping from her spit and precum. “Take your shorts off honey” he demands Myra. “Umm.. I’m not doing that with him watching.. no matter what the payment” Myra says holding her shorts. “Myra... take them off or I will l.” He says demanding. Knowing he’s now serious she takes her shorts off slowly exposing her wet pussy lips, tosses her shorts aside. “Ok daddy, so you want me to get ok the bed?” She asks crawling into his bed. “Well yes but Timmy will be behind you this time” he says stroking his cock keeping it hard. “ eww! No way. I don’t think so” myra yells closing her legs. “How about if I pay you $100” he says. Myras eyes open wide, shed never had that much money in her short life. “Really! That much really!” She thinks of all the things she could buy. “Ok, but only for a little bit.” She says bending over with her legs open, her young pussy still wet and slippery. “That’s my girl, ok Timmy get behind her.” He says picking him up and placing him right behind her, Timmys young four inch cock pressed against her pussy. “It feels weird daddy.. not like yours” Myra says looking back at them. “I know honey but it will be ok, it will probably fit better” he says pushing Timmys ass into her while holding his cock slipping it in her pussy. 

Myra feels the pressure of his cock go in her “ow, ok it’s in.. daddy it’s in” Myra says grabbing the sheets and squeezing her eyes closed. Timmy grabs her waist as he’s seen his dad so to his mom and pull back, a sense of intensity flows through his young cock and he feels it pulse like not before. “Ok son your in her, now just rock back and forth slowly and then more harder as you get the hang of it. If it old all’s out just put it back in the hole ok.” Dad says rubbing Timmys soft plump butt spanking it a bit. Timmy nods and he pulls into his sister making her whine and moan. “Is it hurting her though dad” Timmy breaths heavy. “No son she likes it it’s her way of expressing it.” Dad says still rubbing his butt and thrusting him forward making Myra moan. “There you go now you got it son. How are you doing baby girl” dad asks rubbing her ass and spanking it. “Ow! Dad! It hurts but it’s ok” Myra says screaming as he spanks her. He goes around to the front of her and puts his cock in front of her. “Suck it baby” he puts it in her mouth. Myra begins to suck how cock as her brother continues to thrust in her, she moans on her dads cock as she looks up and him with her big brown eyes. “Go harder Timmy” he says rubbing her back. Myra muffles a moan with wide eyes as her brother goes faster making her ass clap. Timmy can fee him self ready to cum and can’t hold it anymore. “Dad I think I..” he cums a good load inside his sister, her eyes roll back and moans loud as she sucks her dads cock. “Oh fuck yeah!” Dad says as he nears cumming. Myras Mouth is getting tired, Timmy pulls his cock out as his cum drips out of her pussy, her dad cums in her mouth, wave after wave of cum spits in her mouth as some escapes her side of the mouth, her dad presses her bead more on his cock choking her and pulls out. Myra gasps and chokes spitting cum and spit. “That’s called a three som honey” he says wiping her mouth with his sheet. He goes to timmy and squeezes his half hard cock stroking it a bit getting the extra cum out as he wipes him off. 

That’s sex Ed kids.


End file.
